James Remar
James Remar portrayed Gabriel Synger in RED. He also voiced Black Mask in the TV series The Batman, Lead Manhunter in Justice League: In Blackest Night and Silver Monkey in Beware the Batman. Significant roles *Ajax in The Warriors (1979) *Gregory in Cruising (1980) *Sam Starr in The Long Riders (1980) *Albert Ganz in 48 Hrs. (1982) *Dutch Schultz in Cotton Club (1984) *Creb in The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) *Joe Dylanne in Quiet Cool (1986) *Gianelli in The Dream Team (1989) *Gentry in Drugstore Cowboy (1989) *John Sikes in Desperado (1989) *Wolfgang Reiger in Kojak: None So Blind (1990) *Louis in Fatal Charm (1990) *Sgt. Thomas Mackey in Night Visions (1990) *McQueen in Session Man (1991) *Beauty Smith in White Fang (1991) *Sam in Wedlock (1991) *Frank Weir in Brotherhood of the Gun (1991) *Bernard in Strangers (1992) *Mick Clarkson in Indecency (1992) *Andrei in Die Tigerin (1992) *Max Shady in Fatal Instict (1993) *Thomas Ridgely in Blink (1994) *Bruno Serrano in Confessions of a Hitman (1994) *Capt. Tom Murdoch in Renaissance Man (1994) *Jack Duff in Miracle on 34th Street (1994) *Dr. Benjamin Hendricks in Exquisite Tenderness (1995) *Alex in Boys on the Side (1995) *Rattlesnake Jim in Across the Moon (1995) *Donnie Lonigan in Wild Bill (1995) *Simon Jury in One Good Turn (1996) *Maxie Devine in The Quest (1996) *Quill in The Phantom (1996) *Cutty Whitman in Cutty Whitman (1996) *Ray Gibson in Robo Warriors (1996) *Rayden in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) *Dr. Coleman West in Inferno (1998) *Shawn Murphy in D.R.E.A.M. Team (1999) *Frank Dabbo in Rites of Passage (1999) *John Matthew Whitman/Schimdt in Blowback (2000) *Warren Feur in What Lies Beneath (2000) *Dr. Paul Gregory in Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) *Lt. Col. Strauss in Guilty as Charged (2000) *Tiny Bellows in The Huntress (2000-2001) *Det. Carpenter in Guardian (2001) *Richard Wright in Sex and the City (2001-2004) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (voice) in Justice League (2001-2006) *Lt. Peter Northrup in Fear X (2003) *Alex Tyler in Betrayal (2003) *Agent Markham in 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) *Chick in Duplex (2003) *Hugo Posh in The Girl Next Door (2004) *Gen. Omar Bradley in Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) *Vincent Colville in North Shore (2004-2005) *Harry Morgan in Dexter (2006-2013) *Larousse in Ratatouille (2007) *Black Mask in The Batman (2007-2008) *Gen. Bratt in Pineapple Express (2008) *Gordon Beldon in The Unborn (2009) *Tom Mortlake in 2B (2009) *Vilgax in Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (voice) in Batman: The Brave and the Bold(2009-2010) *Gabriel Synger in RED (201) *Det. Rogers in Gun(2010) *Sideswipe in Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) *U.S. General in X-Men: First Class (2011) *Butch Pooch/Ace Speck in Django Unchained (2012) *Silver Monkey in Beware the Batman (2013-2014) Quotes ''Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! '' External links *James Remar on the DCAU Wiki *James Remar on the Marvel Movies Wiki Category:RED cast Category:Justice League: In Blackest Night cast Category:The Batman (animated series) cast Category:Beware the Batman cast Category:Gotham cast Category:Young Justice cast